ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The general goals of this application for a new P30 ADRC at Columbia University include creating an infrastructure for research on AD and related disorders, fostering interdisciplinary collaborations across many departments, providing a rich training environment, and supporting outreach and patient recruitment. More globally, the goals of our Center will extend to include participation in national coordinating efforts, working with the national network of AD centers, and working with the National Institute on Aging and other organizations in their advocacy efforts. Embedded within the general goals, the Center?s thematic goal will be on better understanding the three biological pathways now considered to act as pathogenic drivers in AD: An ?immune response? pathway, a ?cholesterol metabolism? pathway, and an ?endosomal trafficking? pathway. Both the general and thematic goals were conceived with NAPA?s ambitious milestones in mind-- to prevent or treat AD and related disorders, to optimize patient care, to extend patient support, and to enhance public awareness. The Administrative Core will act as the executive governing body of the Center that, with the guidance of its various committees, will provide the vision and leadership necessary to achieve the Center?s general and thematic goals. The Core will implement this vision by exercising managerial oversight over all aspects of the Center, which includes assuring the highest standards of scientific and bioethical conduct, and a judicious use of resources and funds. More specifically, the Core will achieve its goals by: Directing regular meeting with the Center?s Core leaders and administrators; working with an external and internal advisory committee; assuring delivery of data and biospecimens to investigators and to national consortia; and assuring and enhancing the Center?s community outreach and research education mission.